MY 1004 (KrisYeol)
by yeolkuma61
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Awalnya semua berjalan dengan lancar, sesuai dengan keinginan dari Chanyeol.. namun pada akhirnya? "Cukup, Fanfan. Kau mau aku mati kehabisan nafas?" - Chanyeol .. "Kurasa, aku duluan yang akan mati, Chan. Aku mencintaimu." - Yifan. cover cr: krsyl(tumblr) THIS IS KRISYEOL ! DLDR ! RnR #KrisYeol


**MY 1004**

(Krisyeol ver.)

.

 **Wu Yi Fan** X **Park Chan Yeol**

Support cast:

EXO's Members

SMTown Family

.

Romance - Hurt/comfort - School Life - Angst

.

Yaoi - Boy x Boy - Shounen ai

.

Don't like don't read

.

*cerita ini murni hasil karanganku, kalo ada kesamaan ide dan cerita mohon dimaafkeun ya!*

*rate M untuk kata-kata kasar dan lainlain*

*based on true story, tapi banyak yg aku ubah, disesuaikan dgn keperluan cerita*

Bacanya sampai habis ya ..

 _Chanyeol's POV_

"Sial! Apa-apaan ini!", ini masih amat sangat pagi, tapi aku sudah mendapatkan hal yang tak mengenakkan. "Siapa yang berani membobol lokerku!?".

"Chan! Ada apa?" Itu sahabatku, Kim Jongin. "Lokermu..kenapa isinya berhamburan diluar seperti ini?" Katanya, sambil memandang ke arah lokerku.

"Kalau aku tahu, aku tidak akan bingung dan kesal seperti ini, Jong. Kemarilah! Bantu aku membereskannya."

Jika kalian bertanya ' _ada_ _apa sebenarnya_ ', maka jawabnnya adalah AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK TAHU. Yang kutahu, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki musuh, tapi kenapa ada yang tega sampai membobol lokerku.

"Chanyeol! Kemari! Lihat apa yang kutemukan!" Heboh sekali anak itu, memang apa yang ia temukan? Harta karun? Tsk.. "Ini! Coba kau lihat ini!" Jongin berkata dengan mata yang hampir keluar dari rongganya. Dan ia memberikan sebuah sticky note padaku. "Coba kau baca itu, Chan"

 ** _'Maafkan aku jika kau terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi pada lokermu. Aku hanya ingin mengambil barang-barang milikku, ok. Tenang saja, tak ada satupun barang milikmu yang hilang..- S.C.M'_**

SIALAN! Benar saja, jaket serta topi pemberian darinya sudah tidak ada. Ternyata dia mengambilnya kembali. Tck.. Dasar pria pelit.

"Ada apa, Chan? Siapa pelakunya?"

"Dia..dia mantan kekasihku. Changmin, Shim Chang Min."

"Hah!? Changmin hyung? Yang tampan dan sexy itu? Bukankah ia mahasiswa dari SNU (Seoul National University) yang sangat populer itu? Ka..kalian benar-benar berpisah? Kenapa?"

"Bisa tidak kalau bertanya satu-satu! Dan tadi kenapa pula kau malah memuji-muji pria menyebalkan seperti dia! Kalau kau mau, kau boleh mengambilnya."

"Hei bung, kau lupa? Aku ini seme. Masa aku sama dia, kau fikir aku homo?" Astaga, ia berkata seperti itu seolah ia tengah berpacaran dengan seorang wanita.

"Katakan itu di depan Kyungsoo, aku yakin ia langsung memotong penismu, dan mencincangnya, lalu dia berikan itu pada Monggu."

"Hei! Kau bilang apa barusan! Kemari kau bocah tengik!"

Dan...terjadilah aksi saling mengejar antara aku dan bocah hitam itu, Jongin. Aku tidak rasis. Hanya saja kulitnya memang seperti itu.

Setelah mengakhiri aksi -ayo kejar aku- dengan Jongin. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk kembali ke kelasku, karena sebentar lagi pelajaran akan di mulai.

Oh ya, namaku Park Chanyeol. Usiaku 17 tahun, murid tingkat 2 dari SMA YERAN (gatau knp tiba2 inget SMA papa Frank ). Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa Jongin memanggil mantan kekasihku dengan ' _Hyung_ ', alasannya cuma satu, karena dia memang laki-laki. Laki-laki tampan yang kukencani hampir 2 tahun lamanya. Aku juga tampan! Dan ya...I'm Gay. Entah sejak kapan orientasi seksualku jadi menyimpang seperti ini, yang kutahu hanyalah, aku lebih nyaman saat bersama laki-laki dibanding saat bersama perempuan. Toh, orang tua dan kakak perempuanku juga tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

 _'Apakah ini berarti aku harus berjuang untuk mendapatkan kekasih lagi? Oh ayolaaaahhhh..apa masih ada pria yang lebih sempurna dari Changmin'_ Batinku meracau dengan sendirinya. Bukan, bukan karena aku gagal move-on, hanya saja..Shim Changmin benar-benar sempurna. Kalau saja ia tidak ingin merampas keperawanan(?) bokongku, pasti kami masih bersama sampai saat ini. Ya Tuhan..apa salahku sampai bisa menemukan pria mesum sepertinya itu.

Yang kulakukan hanya melamun saja sampai-sampai aku tak sajar jika Jongin dari tadi memanggilku.

 _Plak!_

"Sialan kau! Kenapa memukul kepalaku! Akan kuadukan kau pada Kyungsoo, kalau kau telah beronani sambil membayangkan wajahnya!"

"Eeiiiii...aku bercanda. Kau ini sensitif sekali hari ini. Masih tengingat Changmin hyung, ya?"

"Berisik sekali kau!"

"Ayolah, Chanyeol. Aku minta maaf karena telah memukul kepalamu, kumohon jangan adukan pada Kyungsoo, ya?" Cih..lihat tampangnya. Sok imut sekali.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Tapi aku ada permintaan, anggap saja itu bayaran untuk tutup mulut. Bagaimana?"

"Kau ini, sama sahabat sendiri masih saja pamrih, baiklah. Katakan apa maumu."

"Tolong kenalkan aku pada salah satu temanmu, ya? Kalau bisa yang lebih tinggi dariku dan tampan."

"APAAAAA!? Ka..kau serius, Chanyeol? Bukankah kau selalu menolak jika aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada teman-temanku itu?! Astaga...kau baik-baik saja bukan?"

Ya Tuhan, betapa berlebihannya si hitam ini. "Aku baik-baik saja sialan..kau fikir aku gila atau bagaimana? Tenanglah dan jangan menatapku seperti itu." Ya, benar..anak itu kini tengah menatapku dengan pandangan ' _kasihannya_ '. "bagaimana aku tidak menolak, Kim. Teman yang kau perkenalkan selalu saja berwajah mesum, seram seperti kriminal dan seperti..dirimu. Hahahaaaa."

Jongin tidak berkata apapun setelahnya, tapi ia mengIYAkan permintaanku. Kulihat ia kini tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Wah...daebak! Bocah ini serius ternyata, kufikir ia hanya sekedar mengIYAkan. Baguslah, semoga saja ada salah satu dari mereka yang cocok denganku.

"Chanyeol, aku sudah mengatur kencan butamu dengan teman-temanku, akhir pekan ini. Jangan lupa."

Apa barusan katanya? Kencan buta?

"Kim Jongin, apa-apaan! Masa pakai kencan buta segala, nanti kalau tiba-tiba aku diculik oleh temanmu bagaimana? Kalau nanti aku di perkosa bagaimana? Oh..Ya ampun." Aku tidak melebih-lebihkan, oke? Aku hanya...takut! Kalian taulah, jaman sekarang kejahatan itu bisa terjadi kapan saja, kepada siapapun. Kejahatan terjadi bukan hanya karena niat dari pelaku, tapi juga karena ada kesempatan. Waspadahal...waspadalah. _'Kenapa aku jadi seperti Bang Napi? Pasti ini efek samping karena aku terlalu sering menonton acara berita kriminal dari negeri tetangga'_ hiii...

"Astaga Park Chanyeol! Kau ini laki-laki! Mana ada laki-laki yang mau memperkosamu. Lagi pula kali ini teman yang akan ku kenalkan padamu, kurasa ini yang terbaik yang kumiliki. Mereka bukan berandalan, percayalah."

"Percaya kepadamu merupakan sebuah tindakan yang menduakan Tuhan, Kim. Baiklah...awas saja jika itu semua tidak seperti yang kau katakan!"

 _SKIP TIME_

Akhirnya, tibalah pada akhir pekan yang Jongin janjikan, blind date. Jongin memintaku untuk datang ke kafe yang letaknya tak jauh dari sekolah kami. _'Kira-kira, bagaimana ya wajah dari temannya Jongin?'_ kata-kata itu selalu terngiang dikepalaku. Aku menunggu hampir 20 menit lamanya, sampai tiba-tiba ada seorang laki-laki dengan senyum manisnya datang menghampiriku.

"Apa kau, Park Chanyeol?" Aku masih terpesona melihat senyuman angelic miliknya hingga tak sadar kalau anak ini sedang bertanya padaku. "Hei..apa kau mendengarku?" anak itu bahkan sampai melambaikan tangannya didepan wajahku.

"O..oh, maaf. Ya, aku Park Chanyeol. Tapi cukup panggil Chanyeol saja." Astaga manisnya, tapi kurasa anak ini lebih pendek dariku.

"Namaku Jongdae, Kim Jongdae. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Setelah itu, kami terlibat dalam obrolan yang menarik. Tapi dari situ aku dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Jongdae adalah pria yang sibuk. Kalian tahu? Bayangkan, dia selalu saja menerima telepon setiap 5-8 menit sekali. Haaaaahh...padahal aku tertarik dengannya, tapi aku tidak suka jika priaku nanti lebih mementingkan ponsel dari pada aku. Sesi berkenalan dengan Jongdae akhirnya selesai. Tiba giliran pria kedua, namanya Zhang Yixing. Dia tampan, baik juga, tapi aku tidak suka sifatnya yang terlalu...polos? Jadi aku melepasnya. Dan kini giliran pria ketiga, namanya Oh Sehun. Usianya lebih muda dariku, ia juga tinggi! Tampan! Mempesona aku tidak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikan sosoknya. Namanya juga manusia, dibalik kelebihan ada kekurangan, entah aku yang terlalu muluk dalam memilih atau memang mereka semua bukan tipeku? Sehun itu sangat datar. Saat aku menceritakan sebuah jokes yang menurutku itu lucu, tapi Sehun hanya menanggapinya dengan wajah dingin yang ia miliki. Saat aku bertanya, ia hanya menjawab dengan ya dan tidak saja, tanpa bertanya balik kepadaku. Sungguh ironis.

Aku putus asa, sungguh. Jadi ku putuskan untuk menelepon si mak comblang itu.

 _Tutt.._

 _Tutt.._

 _"Halo? Ada apa, Chan?"_

"Kau bilang mereka semua yang terbaik, tapi mana buktinya, Kim. Kau menipuku, ya?"

 _"Haha..apanya yang menipu, Chanyeol. Mereka benar-benar yang terbaik yang aku punya."_

"Kuakui mereka bertiga cukup baik dan membuatku berkesan, tapi tetap saja, ada kekurangan mereka yang tak bisa ku terima."

 _"Berarti masalahnya ada pada dirimu. Tunggu..kau bilang berapa tadi? Tiga? Aku mengirimkan empat temanku, Chan."_

"Tapi pada kenyataannya yang datang hanya tiga, Jongin."

 _"Kalau begitu tunggulah yang terakhir. Mungkin itu bisa merubah fikiranmu. Sudah dulu, aku sedang kencan dengan baby Soo. Bye."_

"Ya! KIM JONGIN!"

Sial, bisa-bisanya dia menyuruhku untuk menunggu satu temannya lagi. Dia fikir menunggu itu seenak apa.

 _30 menit..._

 _1 jam..._

 _2 jam..._

 _2 setengah jam..._

Oke, ini sudah keterlaluan, fikirku. Bagaimana bisa dia terlambat selama ini? Hari bahkan mulai gelap. Ku rasa aku harus pulang sekarang.

Kurapikan tasku, saat hendak bangun dari kursi, saat itu juga aku mendengar suara _'ngebass'_ yang asing ditelingaku. Dan ia berkata...

"Maaf, aku sangat terlambat. Kau.. Park Chanyeol, kan? Teman dari Kai?"

Langsung saja kutolehkan kepalaku dan mulutku langsung diam seribu bahasa saat melihatnya. Kim Jongin sedang mengelabuiku ya? Lihat penampilan aneh bocah ini. Rambut pirang bak bule, sandal jepit, dan apa-apaan..dia bahkan mengenakan sweater yang warnanya tidak pas dengan celananya. Tapi...lagi-lagi ada kata tapi, wajahnya sangat tampan.

"Ekhem..ekhem.." Ku netralkan dulu fikiranku. "Ya, aku Park Chanyeol, tapi mungkin bukan aku yang kau maksudkan, karena aku tidak memiliki teman yang bernama Kai." Kulanjutkan langkahku, aku benar-benar berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan si bule itu. Dan dia mengejarku, menarik tanganku dan mencoba menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Chanyeol! Tunggu...sepertinya ada sedikit salah paham. Kai, kau pasti mengenal Kai, bukan? Emmm..emm siapa ya nama aslinya.." Buat apa dia mondar mandir seperti itu? "Ahh..ah aku ingat sekarang! Jongin, Kim Jongin. Kau mengenalnya bukan?"

Kenapa Jongin dipanggil Kai? Seolah mengerti pertanyaan yang ada dalam fikiranku, ia kembali berbicara. "Entahlah..sudah sejak aku mengenalnya, aku memanggilnya Kai, teman yang lain juga."

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, pria ini mengajakku untuk kembali masuk kedalam kafe dan memperkenalkan dirinya. Yi Fan...Wu Yi Fan. Nama yang unik, seunik pemiliknya yang ternyata bukan warga asli Korea. Yang kulihat dari Yifan ini adalah, senyumannya, senyuman tertulus yang baru kulihat pertama kali! Bahkan Changmin tak pernah tersenyum setulus ini! Jadi kuputuskan, untuk kali ini aku akan mencoba untuk lebih dekat dengannya. You know lah hal apa yang dilakukan dua orang jika ingin memperdekat diri dan hubungan mereka. Biar kujelaskan, kami bertukar nomor telepon dan saling follow di instagram dan..dan apa lagi ya? Oh ya, dia bilang akan menelponku jika ia sudah sampai di rumah. Baik sekali.

 _Di Sekolah.._

Entah sejak kapan aku jadi senyum-senyum sendiri seperti ini yang kuingat hanyalah, jika tadi malam Yifan menelponku, lama sekali. Kami bahkan saling bercerita hal yang menarik. Oh.. Lihat siapa itu yang datang "Wah wah, sepertinya malammu sangat indah ya, Tuan Park?" Yup, tebakan kalian benar, itu Kim Jongin. "Tumben, ini masih pagi dan kau sudah sangat seceria ini."

"Kau fikir aku hanya boleh terus-menerus termenung, begitu maksudmu? Jahat sekali anda, Tuan Kim. Anda harus tahu, mentari pagi bahkan sampai ikut cemburu melihat keceriaan dan kecerahan yang terpancar dari wajahku, Tuan Kim." Jongin hanya tertawa menanggapi ocehanku. Seperti dugaanku, ia pasti akan menanyakan soal kencan butaku kemarin. Jadi, kujelaskan padanya sedetail mungkin.

"Haha..jadi pada akhirnya kau memilih si bule norak yang kelebihan kalsium itu, ya? Hahahahaaa.." Tak terima dengan omongannya barusan, ku pukullah kepalanya dengan buku milikku. _Bugh!_

"Kurang ajar, bocah sialan! Teman sendiri kau bilang bule norak! Dia baik, asal kau tahu saja!"

"Ini sakit, Chan! Kau tega sekali..lagi pula aku mengatakan hal yang benar. Kau juga pasti melihatnya kemarin. Bagimana ekspresinya ketika berbicara? Bagaimana bisa ia selalu menunjukkan wajah kaku itu, terus menerus."

Yang dibilang Jongin memang benar adanya, bagaimana bisa? Tapi aku tidak mau memikirkan hal sepele itu, jadi kuanggap omongannya sebagai angin lalu.

Hari demi hari berlalu begitu cepatnya, sampai tiba waktuku untuk bertemu dengan Yifan, lagi. Namun kali ini, giliran aku yang terlambat.

 _Hosh.._

 _Hosh.._

Sial..sial! Kalau saja tidak kesiangan, aku tidak akan berlari seperti ini. Kulihat dari sebrang jalan, itu Yifan. Sedang menungguku sambil memukul meja kafe layaknya sebuah drum.

"Hosh..hosh.. Maaf, aku terlambat, Yifan." Ia tersenyum. Manis sekali. Gula saja sampai kalah manis kalau begini.

"Tenanglah, Chan. Sini, duduk dulu. Minumlah, aku sudah memesankannya untukmu."

Waitwait, ini es kopi? Seingatku, aku tidak pernah meminta untuk dipesankan apapun, jangan-jangan.. "Bukankah aku tidak memintamu untuk memesankan minuman untukku, Yifan. Kau..kau tidak berniat untuk meracuniku, kan? Kau juga tidak mencampurkan kopi ini dengan sianida, kan?" Yifan tidak menjawab, tapi ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah seketika.

"Hahahahaha..." Hah, dia tertawa? "Ayolah, Chan. Jangan berfikiran macam-macam, mana mungkin aku meracunimu. Dan lagi, cukup sudah, jangan terlalu sering melihat berita kriminal dari negeri tetangga terus."

"Aku hanya waspada, oke. Lagi pula berita dari tetangga itu sangat menyenangkan, Yifan. Oya, kau mengajakku bertemu untuk membicarakan sesuatu, kan? Cepat katakan."

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke Lottle World dulu? Aku ingin menikmati berbagai macam wahana disana. Bagaimana? Tenang saja aku yang akan mentraktirmu."

Mendengar kata ' _traktir_ ' langsung membuatku antusias. Hei..siapa yang tidak ingin hal gratis?

"Assa! Ayo, Tuan Wu!"

Benar, Yifan mengajakku menaiki semua wahana disana. Mulai dari yang santai hingga yang ekstrim seperti Gyro drop dan gyro swing! Dia juga mengakku untuk menaiki wahana Atlantis adventure.

Setelah dari Lotte World magic land, kami memutuskan untuk pindah ke Lotte world adventure. Ini benar-benar kencan impian yang ku idam idamkan! Aku sangat senang, hingga tak sadar dengan perubahan diri Yifan. Entah perasaanku saja atau memang wajahnya terlihat jadi lebih pucat? "Yifan, kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu, pucat sekali."

"Tenanglah, jangan khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja." Yifan kembali tersenyum, ia kembali mengajakku untuk berkeliling ditempat ini, dan ia..menggandeng tanganku. Fix, kami sudah terlihat seperti pasangan sekarang. Apa aku bahagia? Tentu saja! Lihat wanita disana itu, mereka menatapku seolah aku ini adalah sesuatu yang menjijikan. Aku tak peduli~ "Chan, apa kau mau bermain ice skating?" Kujawab dengan anggukan kepala beberapa kali. " _Kajja_!"

Kuperhatikan setiap inci wajah cerianya, seandainya pria ini jadi kekasih sungguhanku. Aku terlalu terlena oleh khayalanku sampai aku tak tahu jika Yifan sudah membawa kami pada tengah-tengah arena ice ring. Dan..dan..ia berlutut, astaga! "Yifan! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Ayo berdirilah." Bukan menjawab ia malah mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya. I..it..itu, cincin?

"Park Chanyeol, mungkin menurutmu ini terlalu mendadak, tapi siapa yang tahu tentang perasaan seseorang, kan? Aku, Wu Yifan, menyatakan bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta pada Park Chanyeol. So, would you be Mine?"

Ya Tuhan, apa ini mimpi. Yifan, pria kaku dan aneh ini menyatakan cintanya padaku, didepan ratusan pasang mata yang hadir disini. Dia memang bak orang yang agak norak, tapi tak dapat kupungkiri kalau aku juga sudah terperosok dalam pesonanya. Ya, aku mencintainya.

"Yes! Yes, i will!"

Yifan langsung memasangkan cincin itu kw jari manisku, dan ternyata ia sudah memakainya duluan pada jarinya. Lalu...

 _Cup..._

Ia mencium bibirku, hanya kecupan. Kecupan hangat penuh arti dan perasaan sayang.

Banyak tepuk tangan dari orang-orang yang mendukung kami. Ada juga cibiran serta cemooh dari orang yang menentang kami, karena kami berdua laki-laki. Kami tidak peduli akan hal itu, selama kami bahagia. Toh, kami juga tidak bergantung hidup pada mereka, bukan?

"I love you, Chanyeol. I love you."

"Ak..aku juga mencintaimu, Yifan."

Ah..sungguh hari yang membahagiakan.

Awalnya semua berjalan lancar, kami rajin berkomunikasi layaknya pasangan diluar sana. Jujur awalnya aku tidak terlalu suka dengan Yifan dan perlahan semua itu berubah dengan seiring waktu.

Sama hal nya dengan Yifan pun mulai berubah. Mulai menjadi susah dihubungi dan suka hilang dengan tiba-tiba, macam hantu. Tsk..

 **To. Fanfan:**

 **Fanfan~~aku merindukanmu! Kau dimana? Apa kita bisa bertemu?**

Sudah 2 hari sejak aku mengirimkan pesan itu padanya, namun tak juga ada balasan. Aku bahkan sampai bertanya terus menerus pada Jongin, tapi ia juga tak mendapat balasan apapun dari Yifan.

 _Tring..._

 **From. Fanfan:**

 **Hei, baby. Maaf aku menghilang tanpa kabar. Ada misi rahasia yang harus kukerjakan. Aku juga merindukanmu. Mau bertemu setelah kau pulang sekolah nanti?**

Finally..aku mendapatkan balasan darinya!

 **To. Fanfan:**

 **Baiklah..jemput aku, ya? Aku mencintaimu**

Kenapa aku jadi mirip anak perempuan begini? Biarlah, toh Yifan juga menyukainya.

"Yifaaaaan! Aku merindukanmu! Sudah lama menunggu?"

"Hai, sayang. Aku juga. Tidak lama kok, kufikir malah aku yang terlambat menjemputmu. Hei, lihat sesuatu yang baru dariku, tidak?"

Emmm..sambil memasang ekspresi ' _sok berfikir_ ' aku memutari badannya. "Kurasa tidak ada. Ayo kita pergi." Namun Yifan menarik tanganku.

"Oh ayolah, Chanyeol. Aku sudah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di salon. Dan kau bilang malah tak ada perubahan apapun dariku?"

Hihi..aku senang melihatnya dengan wajah cemberut seperti ini, menggemaskan. Ya, Yifanku merubah penampilannya. Rambutnya tak lagi blonde macam bule, ia mengecatnya menjadi hitam, ia makin tampan dan makin..kurus? ' _apa yang salah dengan pola makannya?_ '

"Tak ada perubahan apapun, Fan. Kau selalu tampan, Yifanku tampan. Hehe.."

"Astaga! Kau ini senang sekali menggodaku. Kalau bukan di lingkungan sekolah, sudah kupastikan bibirmu akan membengkak nanti!"

"Hei, kau mengancam anak kecil, paman Wu!"

Benar saja, Yifan menghentikan mobilnya hanya untuk membuat bibirku bengkak! Ia menciumku, melumat, mengecup bibirku.

 _Emhhh.._

 _Cpkh..._

Tak ada nafsu disana. Yifan meluapkan semua perasaan sayangnya, aku merasakan hal itu.

"Cukup, Fanfan. Kau mau aku mati kehabisan nafas?"

Kami saling berhadapan, menempelkan kening. Lalu Yifan memelukku. "Kurasa, aku duluan yang akan mati, Chan. Aku mencintaimu."

' _Apa maksud dari perkataannya?_ ' Yifan benar-benar diam setelah itu. Sebelum kembali kerumah, ia nyempatkan diri untuk mencium keningku dan bilang kalau ia mencintaiku.

 _Keesokkan Harinya..._

 _Tring.._

 **From. Jongin:**

 **Chan, bisa temui aku sekarang? Aku di hollys cafe. Jika kau sudah datang. Duduk diam di meja belakangku. Tak usah banyak bertanya. Dan dengarkan pembicaraan kami.**

Kami? Siapa yang Jongin maksud? Saat hendak membalas, Jongin kembali mengirim pesan.

 _Tring.._

 **From. Jongin:**

 **Aku dan mantan kekasih Yifan.**

 _Deg!_

Mantan kekasih? Untuk apa mereka bertemu?

Aku duduk dibelakang Jongin, layaknya orang yang tidak saling mengenal. ' _Jadi mantan kekasih Yifan, perempuan? Cantik juga_ ' "Ayolah, Kai. Kumohon berikan nomor ponsel Yifan padaku. Tak tahukah kau kalau aku merindukannya?"

"Tidak, tidak bisa, Jessica! Kau lupa kejadian terakhir kali saat kalian bertemu? Kau mencampurkan obat perangsang dalam minuman Yifan! Usiamu bahkan hanya 15 tahun saat itu! Kau sengaja menjebaknya agar Yifan memperkosamu dan kau minta pertanggung jawabannya, begitu? Kau ini licik, Jessica. Aku tak akan membiarkan kau mendekati Yifan, lagi. Yifan sudah bahagia bersama kekasih barunya. Jangan ganggu dia!"

' _Ya ampun! Licik sekali caranya!_ ' Aku ini sedang menguping. Tak usah heran.

"Cih..kekasih prianya itu? Bagaimana bisa Yifan jatuh cinta dengan pria seperti itu?"

"Ya, tapi setidaknya kekasih barunya itu sangat baik, tidak seperti dirimu."

Jago juga mulutmu itu, Kim. Lalu...

 _Puk..._

"Chanyeol? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Wu Yifan kurang ajar. Hampir saja aku berteriak karena terkejut. Duhh.. Untung sayang..

"Sssttt..diam, Fan. Sini duduk. Aku sedang menikmati pertunjukkan. Lihat itu, mantan kekasihmu sedang merengek pada Jongin."

"Wanita gila itu, apa yang dia lakukan disini. Bagaimana kau tahu kalau dia mantan kekasihku? Kai memberitaumu?"

"Ya, dan apa yang kau lakukan juga disini? Jangan bilang kalau anak itu juga yang menyuruhmu?"

"Itu memang benar...ayo kita menunjukkan diri saja. Aku muak dengar celotehannya."

Yifan menarik tanganku dan menghampiri Jongin.

"Hai, Kai! Kau disini juga rupanya, lama tak bertemu." Bukan Kai yang terkejut. Melainkan mantan kekasih Yifan.

"Hai, Jessica, kenalkan ini kekasihku, Park Chanyeol. Lama tak jumpa, tapi aku masih ingat jelas seluruh kejadian pada ' _hari_ _itu_ ', sangat jelas." _Daebak_! Bagaimana bisa Yifan mengeluarkan kata-kata barusan sambil..tersenyum?

Tanpa menunggu jawaban apapun dari gadis itu, Yifan kembali menyeretku keluar dari sana. "Kai, akan kuhungi kau nanti." Jongin hanya mengangguk.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Yifan menceritakan semua masa lalunya. Jadi dulu Yifan seorang straight? Cerita hidup kami mirip. Itu membuatku makin mencintainya.

Dan juga sedikit membencinya? Bagaimana tidak, setelah kejadian itu dia menghilang bagai di telan bumi. Dan Jongin sama sekali tidak tahu ia kemana. Kenapa seperti ini lagi? Mungkin jalan-jalan malam akan menjernihkan fikiranku. Tadinya aku berniat mengunjungi kafe di persimpangan jalan itu. Kafe tempat biasa aku dan Yifan bertemu. Bukannya menjernihkan, yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, aku menangis. Disana, kulihat Yifanku tengah berdua dengan seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut panjang terurai. Mereka berpegangan tangan dan tertawa, tertawa diatas penderitaanku. Yifan bahkan mencium kening wanita itu. Teganya Yifan berbuat seperti ini. Aku khawatir padanya, takut sesuatu yg buruk terjadi padanya, namun kenyataannya? Ia tengah asik bermesraan dengan seorang wanita. Dan aku sadar, aku telah percaya dan khawatir pada orang yang salah. Kukira Yifan tulus mencintaiku. Baiklah, mungkin ini saatnya bagiku untuk berhenti. Berhenti berharap dan berhenti mencintainya.

 **From. Wu Yifan:**

 **Chanyeol, kumohon dengarkan penjelasanku. Itu semua tidak seperti yang kau lihat. Angkat panggilan dariku, kumohon. Izinkan aku menjelaskan segalanya!**

 **Aku mncintaimu, Chan. Sungguh mencintaimu. Aku tidak mungkin menghianatimu, Chanyeol. Kumohon.**

 _1 bulan kemudian.._

Saat itu aku langsung menelponnya, dan mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan. Itu adalah pesan terakhir yang kuterima darinya.

Hanya ini sajakah perjuanganmu? Kau bahkan tidak datang padaku untuk menjelaskan yang perlu kau jelaskan, Fan. Apa kau bahagia bersama dengan gadis itu?

Entah sudah berapa kai aku menangis hari ini. Yifan..Yifan..Yifan. Hanya laki-laki menyebalkan itu yang ada di fikiranku.

 _Tring.._

Eh, pesan? Dari..Yifan?

 **From. Wu Yifan:**

 **Temui aku di tempat pertama kali kita bertemu. Kumohon kali ini kau harus datang, ada banyak kebenaran yang harus kau tahu.**

"APA-APAAN!? Dia sedang mencoba memaksaku, ya? Aku tak akan datang!"

Ya, walau pada akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menemuinya juga.

Niatnya bertemu dengan Yifan, namun yang kutemui malah gadis itu. Gadis yang bulan lalu berduaan dengan Yifanku. Sabar, Chan.. sabar..ini ujian, ujian datangnya dari Tuhan.

"Chanyeol. Kau datang! Kufikir kau tidak akan datang."

Bagaimana ia tahu namaku? Yifan yang memberi tahunya? Wajahnya kenapa sangat familiar, apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini? Bulan lalu aku hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan, sekarang sangat jelas. Gadis ini benar-benar cantik.

"Ada apa? Kenapa ingin bertemu denganku? Cepat katakan! Aku tak punyaa banyak waktu."

Ia tidak menjawab, tapi ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Itu, lembaran foto? Untuk apa?

"Maaf jika aku tidak memberitahumu lebih awal, karena akupun sebenarnyaa tidak menyangka, hal ini terjadi begitu cepat."

"Cepatlah katakan! Tak usah bertele-tele." Aku mulai muak.

"Dengarkan aku, dan kumohon, jangan memotong ucapanku."

"Baiklah."

"Yifan adalah anak kedua dari dua bersaudara, ia memiliki satu kakak perempuan. Kau tahu, ia sangat menyayangi keluarganya, terutama pada ibunya. Sejak orang tuanya bercerai, Yifan memutuskan untuk ikut dengan ibunya, dan kakak perempuannya ikut dengan sang ayah. Set—"

"Kau banyak tahu juga." Aku tak tahan untuk tak memotong ucapannya.

"Kumohon, Chanyeol. Jangan memotong."

"Fine!"

"Setelah itu Yifan memutuskan untuk bekerja sambil bersekolah tanpa sepengetahuan sang ibu. Ia hanya berbagi cerita itu pada kakak perempuannya. Ia hanya ingin membahagiakan sang ibu, tanpa memikirkan apapun bahkan kesehatannya sendiri. Ini sudah dua tahun sejak Yifan di vonis menderita Leukemia akut."

"HEI! JANGAN BERCANDA!"

"Aku tidak bercanda. Kumohon percayalah. Ini, lihat foto ini..."

Yifan..ap..apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa seperti ini? Foto ini, Yifan, Yifanku tengah berbaring di sebuah ranjang rumah sakit. Tubuhnya di penuhi oleh alat-alat medis yang aku tak tahu apa fungsinya. Badannya sangat..kurus. Ya Tuhan, Yifan apa yang terjadi.

"Itu waktu tengah malam, tepat satu bulan yang lalu. Yifan memintaku untuk merahasiakan ini padamu, kekasih yang ia sayangi, Park Chanyeol. Kau tahu Chan, makin hari keadaannya makin memburuk, Yifan bahkan tidak mau menerima cangkok tulang sumsum. Ia selalu berkata kalau ia lelah. Seminggu setelah itu Yifan menjadi lebih buruk lagi. Tubuhnya benar-benar kurus dan..dan ia mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Saat sadar ia hanya menyebutkan satu nama, namamu, Park Chanyeol. Kau tahu? Ia selalu mengatakan kalau ia sangat mencintaimu. Sampai..sampai akhir hidupnya, Chan."

Gadis ini menangis? Apa hubungannya dia dengan Yifanku? Dan apa barusan katanya? Akhir hidup? Tidak..

"Kau..kau bercanda, kan? Yifan masih hidup kan? Kau pasti berbohong!"

"Hanya itu yang dapat kusampaikan. Ini, datanglah kesini. Ada sesuatu yang Yifan tinggalkan disana. Sampai jumpa."

Ini, alamat ini, pemakaman?

"Oh..Chanyeol. Aku lupa satu hal lagi. Namaku Qian. WU Qian. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, kekasih adikku."

Ada penekanan pada kata Wu disana. Astaga! Qian noona! Kakak kandung Yifan! Baga..bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadarinya. Pantas saja aku merasa pernah melihat wajahnya, karena wajahnya mirip dengan Yifan, Yifanku. Kurasa aku harus bergegas ke pemakaman itu.

Jadi, inilah akhirnya. Akhir dari segala mimpi, mimpi yang kubangun bersamanya. Disana, namanya tercetak jelas pada batu nisan itu . Wu Yi Fan. Yifanku. Noona benar, memang ada sesuatu disini. Box beludru berwarna biru, isinya hanya ada sebuah tape recorder dan earphone. Aku penasaran dan takut akan isinya. Bagaimana jika aku menangis nantinya? Oh..Tuhan.

 _(Coba deh, baca part ini sambil denger lagu Ailee – I will go to you like the firts snow)_

Kuberanikan diriku untuk mendengarkan isi dari tape recorder ini. Haaahhh..baru memasang earphone saja aku sudah gemetar begini.

 _Klik..._

 **'Chanyeol-aaaaahhh..kau tau betapa rindunya aku padamu? Aku sangat merindukanmu, Chan. Sangat! Apa saat ini kau sedang mendengarkan rekaman ini? Kalau ya, itu artinya aku sudah kalah dalam perang ini, perang melawan penyakitku..hehe**

Tuhan..Ini suara Yifanku, suara yang sangat kurindukan.

 **'Padahal aku selalu berharap kalau kau tidak akan pernah mendengarkan ini. Aku sudah sampai titik akhir perjuanganku, maafkan aku jika akhirnya kau malah mendengar ini. Gadis yang kutemui waktu itu adalah kakak kandungku, bukan selingkuhanku. Mana mungkin laki-laki keren sepertiku ini selingkuh. Aku terlalu mencintaimu, hari itu aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak datang ke kafe yang Kai bilang, aku tidak suka jika dia menjodohkanku dengan temannya, tapi aku penasaran, jadilah aku kesana, menemui sahabat baik Kai, menemui Park Chanyeolku. Maafkan aku jika akhirnya akan seperti ini, kalau tahu begini, aku tidak akan datang kesana. Jadi kau tidak perlu bertemu denganku, dan kau tidak akan merasakan sakit hati seperti ini. Maafkan aku..'**

Tidak..tidak, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, Yifan.. _hiks_

 **'Chanyeol, kau adalah makhluk terindah yang pernah kutemui, tak peduli kalau kau ini adalah laki-laki, sama sepertiku. Aku bahagia bersamamu. Aahhh, maaf..mataku berair, hehe. Chanyeol, terimakasih atas waktu singkat yang kau berikan untuk bersamaku. Terimakasih kau sudah mencintai aku yang seperti ini. Terimakasih kau telah hadir dan mewarnai hari serta hidupku. Dan maaf untuk semua kesalahan yang telah kulakukan padamu. Maaf telah meninggalkanmu seperti ini. Maafkan aku, sayang. Semoga kelak kau akan mendapatkan pengganti yang lebih baik dariku, Chan. Kumohon jangan menangisi aku yang tak bisa membahagiakanmu. Berjanjilah kalau kau akan terus tersenyum, senyum cerah yang selalu kau tunjukkan padaku, kali ini tunjukkanlah pada dunia, kalau kekasihku, Chanyeolku, adalah sosok ceria, berwajah cerah layaknya sinar mentari dipagi hari. Aku..aku sangat mencintaimu. I love you, wo ai ni, aishiteru, ich liebe dich..sayangku, Park Chanyeol. AKU MENCINTAIMUUUUUUUU... Selamanya.'**

Aku, tak bisa berkata-kata. "Yifan selama ini mencintaiku, tapi kenapa aku tidak mempercayainya? Bahkan sampai saat terakhir hidupnya pun ia masih tetap mencintaiku. Maafkan aku Yifan, sungguh maaf karena tidak mempercayaimu dan tidak mau mendengarkanmu, ak..aku sungguh menyesal."

Menangis, hanya itu yang dapat kulakukan. Aku tak tahu apakah setelah ini aku masih bisa tersenyum bahagia, atau malah selalu termenung? Tapi aku harus berjanji pada Yifan, bahwa aku akan terus melanjutkan hidupku dan berbagi senyum kesemua orang.

Oya, boleh aku memberi saran pada kalian? Saranku, carilah pria yang mencintaimu, bukan pria yang kau cintai. Sebab, jika itu adalah pria yang kau cintai, ia bisa saja bertindak sesuka hati. Tapi, jika pria itu yang mencintaimu, ia akan melakukan hal terbaik, apapun agar kau bisa ikut mencintainya, tanpa paksaan, tanpa keegoisan, hanya dengan cinta dan kasih. Pria itu pasti akan selalu menjagamu, raga dan perasaanmu, seperti yang dulu Yifan lakukan terhadapku.

Pria kaku, aneh, dan tampan yang aku cintai, Malaikatku.

I love you Wu Yi Fan. You are my angel

.

.

 ** _END_**

.

.

.

Hai gaes, ketemu lagi kita~ sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf banget karena masi punya utang ff krisyeol yg lain hehe :D

Ada cerita dikit, ini cerita based on true story, perjalanan cinta yg dialamin juniorku *cieilah.. Cuma ya ada bbrp plot yg diubah disesuaikan dgn keperluan critanya.

Kenapa judulnya My 1004? Karena 1004 dlm bahasa korea dibaca 천사 / cheonsa yg artinya malaikat. sisanya bisa disimpulkan sendirilah :D

Oya, ff ini pernah aku publish di wattpad dgn penname yg sama tp versi chanbaek, jd kalo kalian pernah baca, ini bukan plagiat ya, karena sama2 aku yg bikin :D

Makasih banyak udah mau baca .. :D

See you soon :D


End file.
